The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, having a first fitting part which defines an at least partially closed structural space, a second fitting part which can be pivoted relative to the first fitting part, two locking elements which are effective between the fitting parts, and a control element which is assigned to the second fitting part and is arranged within the structural space, for controlling the interaction between the locking elements.
EP 0 928 717 A1 discloses a fitting which is locked in the various seat positions of the backrest by interaction of a toothed rim on the fitting upper part and a pivotable blocking pawl on the fitting lower part. The toothed rim does not extend to such an extent that the blocking pawl is able to engage in the toothed rim in a table position of the backrest, in which it is pivoted forward. Instead, a plate which is fixed on the fitting upper part is supported by a sensing element which simultaneously controls the floor-locking means for transfer into a package position.
In order, for example, also to permit locking in a table position, in the case of a fitting of the type mentioned at the beginning, the plate is developed as a control element which controls the interaction of the locking elements in all of the possible positions of the backrest.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of an improved fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the fitting includes a first fitting part which defines an at least partially closed structural space (e.g., an at least partially closed chamber), a second fitting part which can be pivoted relative to the first fitting part, locking elements which are effective between the fitting parts for selectively allowing and restricting pivoting of the second fitting part relative to the first fitting part, and a control element which is assigned to the second fitting part and is arranged within the structural space for controlling interaction between the locking elements. In accordance with this aspect, in a partially-assembled state of the fitting, the control element can be placed from outside the fitting into the structural space and can be attached to the second fitting part.
Because it being possible, in a partially-assembled state of the fitting, to place the control element from outside the fitting into the structural space and to attach it to the fitting part assigned to it, the production of the fitting up to the partially-assembled state can proceed in an identical manner for all of the applications, i.e. with the same production line. This reduces the cost of production of the fitting. The control element, which is put in at the end, is then coordinated to the application, i.e. preferably a plurality of interchangeable control elements are produced which are of identical design with regard to the possibility of attaching them to the fitting part, but differ in their active surfaces, for example in the outer circumference, with the result that the fitting can be used for different types of vehicle seats.
The control element is, for example, a control plate which is attached to the second fitting part and is arranged at least partially around the backrest bolt, it being possible for the second fitting part to be pivoted relative to the first fitting part by means of the backrest bolt. For a form-fitting bearing against the backrest bolt, an outwardly open socket is preferably provided, which socket extends in the radial direction from the outer circumference of the control plate as far as its center. The control plate can then be pushed through an opening in the structural space onto the backrest bolt, for example adjacent to the second fitting part.
As a guiding aid during installation and for transmitting torques between the second fitting part and the control plate, steps, grooves or other depressions and guide elevations, knobs, lumps, projections or other elevated portions interacting therewith may be provided. The rotationally fixed and displacement-secure fastening of the control plate to the second fitting part preferably takes place by means of fastening means, for example grooved drive studs or expanding rivets, which can be placed into the structural space, for example through an installation opening of the first fitting part.